Des contes de fées !
by Machiruda
Summary: Dans un vieux théâtre, une auteur un peu folle et son assistante non moins dérangée décident de faire des contes de fées à de pauvres ninjas qui n'ont rien demandé. Il y aura du suspense, de l'amour, de la rigolade et beaucoup de conneries. Enjoy !


_La scène a lieu dans une salle immense. Il y a une estrade au fond, avec un pupitre dessus. En face de l'estrade des chaises sur lesquelles prennent place les personnages de Naruto. Sur l'estrade, derrière le pupitre, l'auteur sourit à son public. Derrière elle, Arisa, la co-autrice, astique son Desert Eagle__** [1]**__ d'un air détaché._

**Machiruda **: Bonjour à tous, je suis ravie de vous accueillir ici à cette réunion pour présenter mon nouveau projet de fanfiction.

**Kabuto **: Envoie la couleur, au lieu de bavasser.

**Machiruda :** J'y viens. J'ai quand même le droit de dire bonjour, non ? Bref, après avoir lu tout un tas de fanfics adaptée de contes, j'ai... ou plutôt nous _(la co-autrice lève le bras pour saluer, sans lever les yeux de son arme)_ avons décidée de nous y lancer.

**Sasuke **: Donc en gros, tu vas nous faire faire des contes de fées pour gamins ?

**Deidara** : Quelle originalité, hum.

**Tobi** : Moi j'aime bien les contes de fées !

**Deidara** : Tais-toi.

**Tobi** : Oui, sempai !

**Machiruda :** Exact. Sauf que ce sera ma version, avec la participation de ma sœur Arisa, la co-autrice, _(l'auteur se tourne à moitié pour désigner la co-autrice imperturbable)_. Nous adapterons un peu les histoires, ajouterons quelques délires personnels...

**Kiba** : Beaucoup d'auteurs font ça.

**Machiruda :** C'est vrai. Sauf que ces auteurs vous mettes en scène comme si vous viviez vraiment l'histoire, comme si vous n'étiez plus les ninjas qu'on connaît bien, mais des personnages de contes. Moi, j'avais prévu autre chose.

**Neji **: Ca a intérêt à valoir le coup, parce que sinon vous nous avez fait déplacé pour rien.

**Machiruda :** Attendez que je l'aie dit pour juger. Voilà, je comptais faire de vous des acteurs. Vous n'allez pas devenir les personnages. Vous allez jouer leurs rôles.

**Sakura **: Oh, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire du théâtre !

**Konan **: Effectivement, ça pourrait être intéressant.

**Machiruda **: En effet. Ce sera moi qui choisirait les contes, mais si vous avez une suggestion, chers protagonistes, et vous aussi, chers lecteurs _(Machiruda adresse un signe discret au lecteur)_.Je choisirai également qui va jouer quel rôle et Arisa s'occupera des costumes et des décors. Des questions ?

**Pain **: Pourra-t-on refuser le rôle ?

**Kakuzu **: On sera payé ?

**Tobi **: C'est quand qu'on commence ?

**Machiruda **: Alors pour le refus on verra bien. En principe, non, vous ne pourrez pas refuser...

**Naruto **: Quoi ?

**Deidara **: Mais c'est injuste !

_Arisa pointe son Desert Eagle sur Deidara. Silence de mort._

**Machiruda **: ...Mais si vous ne voulez pas participer, il suffit de ne pas venir au studio ! Je tolère un départ précipité de scène si vous avez rendez-vous chez le dentiste. A condition de pouvoir me le justifier.

**Sasuke **: Oh ça va, on n'a plus 5 ans, quand même.

**Machiruda **: J'espère pour vous. Pour la paye vous serez nourri, logé et si vous jouer vraiment bien, vous aurez droit à la prime de votre choix.

**Kakuzu **: Yes !

**Machiruda **: Mais pour ça il faut jouer.

**Kakuzu **: Zut !

**Jiraya **: Il y aura des scènes interdites au moins de 18 ans ?

**Machiruda **: Non.

**Jiraya **: Mais pourquoi ?

**Machiruda **: Parce que c'est une fiction tout public, visiblement.

**Jiraya **_(à part)_: Y aura qu'à changer le rating.

**Machiruda **: Quand au début, ça commence dès le chapitre d'après ! Premier conte : La Belle et la Bête !

**Deidara **: C'est d'un commun...

**Arisa **: Continue comme ça et t'aura plus le droit de jouer à Left4Dead avec moi.

**Deidara **: Non ! Mes grenades à mains et mes cocktails Molotov vont trop me manquer !

**Arisa **: Alors tais-toi.

**Machiruda **: Allons-y !

* * *

**[1]** Desert Eagle: pistolet de très bonne qualité, capable de transpercer 5 feuilles de Kevlar en un tir.


End file.
